Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter in: Odd Jobs
by Agent BM
Summary: After accidentally breaking a tv, Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter take odd jobs around the arcade to get the money to replace it before Rancis and Vanellope find out. But sour Bill won't let them off the hook that easily. Can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

i don't own wir, but i do own the oc's Lucy and Kevin fluggerbutter.

(Sugar rush, castle, throne room)

Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter, both 10 years old, were saying goodbye to their parents. They were being left in the care of Sour Bill and the castle staff for 3 days while they handled some business far in sugar rush. They hugged their parents goodbye before they headed for the doors.

"You kids be good ok? Listen to the staff, we'll be back in 3 days" said Vanellope

"Ok mom" said Kevin

"We better get going, we'll call you later kids, bye" said Rancis

"Bye mom, bye dad, have a nice trip" said the twins at the same time

The 2 turned around to face Sour Bill, unhappy with the fact he had to watch the kids for the weekend. While he could tolerate Rancis and Vanellope, he didn't really like their kids, but he didn't ever say that out loud to them. He knew they were constantly getting themselves in danger, he knew about Lucy's accidents and how Kevin was irresponsible with her. It was just 3 days though, what was the worst they could do.

"Ok, just don't break anything and try not to get into too much trouble. Lucy, no airheads in the house, Kevin, try not to hurt your sister. Besides that, i don't really care what you do as long as you clean up after yourselves" said Bill before he walked away

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Lucy to her brother

"Dad did get some new games for us to test out for the video game collection, want to go play some games?" asked Kevin

"Yeah i do" said Lucy

The 2 ran to the castle game room, or media room, whichever anyone preferred. Next to the couch was a box of games to be tested and sorted. Kevin let Lucy have first pick through the box. She dug her arm deep and pulled out a game boy color cartridge

"Buzz Lightyear of Star Command? Never heard of it but it sounds cool" said Lucy

She put the game into a console and turned on the tv, she played it for half an hour, it was ok, nothing she'd want to try again but it was ok for what it was. Next was Kevin's turn, he pulled out typing of the dead for sega dreamcast, knowing how to type it was fun, but not as good as house of the dead. The twins sorted through the games for a half hour, until ending up on the game Mario Super Sluggers, a baseball Nintendo Wii game. Lucy was batting and Kevin was pitching, things were alright, until now that is. During their latest play, the wii remotes slipped out of both their hands and smacked into the tv, one pierced through the screen while the other knocked out the picture. The twins were horrified at what they did.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no, this is bad, if mom and dad see this, they're gonna be mad" said Lucy

"We can't let them find out about this, quick, call fix it felix" said Kevin

"He's in the real world on an anniversary vacation, and even if he was here he wants us to be, more responsible" said Lucy

"This is bad" said Kevin

"What're we gonna do?" asked Lucy

"I know, we can pool our money together to buy another tv, how big is the tv anyway?" asked Kevin

"60 inches" said Lucy

"How much do those cost?" asked Kevin

Lucy pulled out her phone and looked up a price at a nearby store for the exact same model tv they had, it wasn't cheap,750 dollars in gold coins.

"How much do we have?" asked Lucy

Both kids ran to their bedrooms to get what savings they had. They counted the coins up and were disappointed at their results

"We seriously only have 30 dollars each left in savings?" asked Kevin

Lucy then remembered something, she took off a gold ring bracelet she wore on her right arm and threw it in with the coins

"My friend Amy gives me those all the time, i always have one on me as emergency money, though it's only worth 100 bucks in this game" said Lucy

"Any chance you got anymore of those?" asked Kevin

"Not right now, Amy won't have more for me for a week. With this bracelet combined all we have is $160" said Lucy

"160 dollars? That's not even close to buying a tv this size. Of course, there is something else we can use for money" said kevin

He looked Lucy's heart necklace and bracelet, they were made of silver and costed a lot, they must've been worth something to someone else. When she noticed what he was looking at, she quickly stuffed them under her jacket and gave him a mean look.

"No, way. Not in your life, Kevin. You steal these from me and i will force choke you off a tower" said Lucy angrily

"I'm joking, i know you won't sell those, and i won't sell my stuff either" said Kevin

Sour Bill entered the room to check on the kids and saw the broken tv, he stood there shocked at what they did. He then started to laugh

"Oh, you 2 are in so much trouble now" said Sour Bill

Both kids got on their knees and begged

"Please don't tell mom and dad, we can fix this" said the twins

"No no, we're gonna get this done the easy way since we both know you can't afford to replace that tv. I have a phone in my room, i'll just go give them a ca-

Both siblings grabbed onto Bills foot, they looked like they were gonna cry, they were really desperate. Bill gave up and looked at the twins.

"Here's an idea, how about you get jobs and replace the tv?" asked Bill

"Jobs, duh, why didn't we think of that. Come on sis, how hard can a little medial labor be?" asked Kevin

The 2 ran out of the room. Bill looked at the broken tv and disconnected the power to it. He laughed a little, those 2 idiots would never last a day working, they'd get in trouble and be grounded for a while he predicted. He just had to bide his time and wait. Besides, he knew they couldn't hold down jobs well.

(Tapper)

"Well i'm not hiring, but if you would like to earn some cash i guess i can let you do some things for me" said Tapper

"Oh thank you Mr. Tapper, we'll do anything" said Lucy

"Good, blondie, clean the bathroom, black haired boy, scrape the gum off the bars" said Tapper

He gave them both aprons along with a mop, gloves, and plunger with cleaning supplies for Lucy, and some tools, a bucket, gloves, and cleaning spray for Kevin.

"Now get to work" said Tapper

Both kids went to work, but what they weren't prepared for was the horrors they were about to face. The bars were covered with gum underneath, and kevin had to lie underneath them to scrape them off. He saw Lucy rush out of the bathroom and into the lost and found covering her mouth. She came out of the lost and found wearing a space suit.

"Sis, what's that for?" asked Kevin

"It's so i can breathe, it's disgusting in there" said Lucy before reluctantly going back inside to clean

"I'm not sure who has it worse, me or you" said Kevin as he scraped

A piece of gum fell onto his jacket

"Ew this one has a tooth stuck to it" said Kevin before hastily throwing it in the bucket

It took Lucy an hour to clean the bathroom and Kevin an hour to clean 2 bars. When Lucy finished, she was tasked with helping Kevin finish. After a couple hours cleaning the bar to make it look clean, the 2 were miserable. They sat down at the bar stands waiting patiently for Tapper to give them their money, they hoped at least for a decent amount for what they did. He came back with some cash and 2 drinks

"2 Drinks on the house, and here's your pay, 50 dollars. Have a nice day" said Tapper before leaving

"Only 50 bucks for that?" asked Lucy

"We're nowhere close to our goal. Looks like we got to try harder sis" said Kevin "But at least we get free drinks"

"Yeah there's that" said Lucy

Both clanked their glasses and drank their soda. Kevin gulped his down while Lucy took one gulp before spitting it out.

"Gross, root beer" said Lucy "Why do i keep making that mistake?"

"Because we just cleaned a filthy bar and we can't tell sodas apart from others since we're kids?" asked Kevin

"I guess" said Lucy "So, where to next?"

Kevin looked at some ads in a newspaper

"How about a soda taste tester?" asked Kevin


	2. Chapter 2

(Rampage)

Lucy and Kevin were at their second job, soda taste testers sponsored by SCUM Labs. Both siblings stood in front of a table and were given green cans to drink from.

"Just drink from the cans and the test is complete" said a scientist behind a glass window

Both siblings cautiously picked up their cans and drank the soda, it tasted amazing, they each gulped the soda down as quick as they could and were upset when it was all done.

"How'd it taste?"

"Amazing" said the twins

"Feel anything weird about it, anything we can improve on?" asked a scientist

"No, it's the best thing i've ever tasted" said Lucy

The scientists took some notes, they had succeeded with their experiment. Things went bad from there. Both clutched their stomachs in pain and started glitching like crazy

"I don't feel so good" said Lucy

kevin began coughing like crazy. They knocked down the table and fell behind it. The scientists saw Lucy's arm reach up only for her other arm to grab it and pull it down.

"Oh no, not again" said a scientist

There was a big glowing light behind the table. Kevin started growing bigger with brown fur. Lucy's face turned green and her eyes red. Their clothes shredded off their bodies as they grew bigger, they were turning into monsters. Kevin turned into a big gorilla monster and lucy into a lizard type monster. Both roared and went off to destroy a nearby city.

(5 hours later)

The twins, now human again and wearing robes, were driven back to their home and thrown out of a van. A box with whatever remained of their clothes was thrown at Kevins head. The twins walked inside, exhausted, they made 70 bucks today, they could've earned more had they not been on a rampage.

"I need a bubble bath" said Lucy

"You go do that, i'm gonna take a shower, then i just want to-

Kevin collapsed from exhaustion, Lucy collapsed not too long after. Castle servants carried the 2 to their thrones and massaged their shoulders and foreheads

"There there, you're home now" said a servant to Kevin

"Your dinners are ready if you're-

Lucy was putting her jewelry back on attempting to stand up.

"We're not hungry, just get us to some bathrooms and get our pajamas ready, if we pass out within the next few hours i want to do it in those" said Lucy

The 2 were dragged to bathrooms to get cleaned up after their hard day working. The 2 exited a half hour later and stumbled into one of the rooms they hung out in sometimes and collapsed onto a couch to watch tv. Kevin scratched his sisters hair as she lied on his shoulder.

"Feeling alright sis?" asked Kevin

"Yeah, just tired, can't believe they kept shooting at us for 5 hours" said Lucy

"I'm surprised they only paid us 20 bucks for all that" said Kevin

"I don't know if i can take another day of this Kevin" said Lucy

"Hang in there sis, we have to be strong about this. We can't let mom and dad know about what we did" said Kevin

Kevins phone started vibrating, his mother was calling, he answered.

"Hi mom, yes we're fine, how's the trip going? That's good to hear. You want to talk to Lucy? You can't. Why not? She's sleeping, we had a long day of game jumping, nothing dangerous i assure you. Ok, i love you mom, see you soon, bye." said Kevin

Lucy had fallen asleep on Kevins shoulder from exhaustion. Kevin soon found himself passing out. The guards and servants, upon seeing the 2, carried them to their bedrooms and tucked them into bed, they needed all the strength they could get if they were continue to work. All the servants and guards held a meeting in the throne room, they were pooling their money together to help them replace the tv.

"So how much have we got?" asked a guard

"Counting the money those 2 saved up, we have more than enough to replace the tv" said a chef

"That's perfect" said a guard

"Hold on a minute, what are you all doing?"

Everyone turned towards the stairs to see Sour Bill.

"You're not seriously going to help them are you?" asked Bill

"It's the right thing to do, it was an accident after all" said a maid

"These 2 can't just have everything given to them, they need to face responsibility for their own actions" said Bill

"This is our decision" said a butler

"Don't forget i outrank all of you, it's because of me you all have jobs" said Bill

"We know you don't like the prince and princess, but why? What've they ever done to you?" asked a chef

"They are reckless, irresponsible, especially Kevin. Don't you remember what Lucy did? She almost destroyed the game when she unleashed that virus Drew" said Bill "We almost lost our home"

"She almost lost her life trying to save us. They can be responsible, they made 70 bucks today. They're not that bad, they help us out when needed" said a maid

"I don't want to see you helping them, remove your money from the pile. I catch you helping them, you're all fired" said Bill

The guards and servants and everyone grabbed what money they donated off Lucy and Kevins pile of money.

"Now finish your work. I can easily just replace you if i need to" said Bill before walking away

The staff could do nothing but hope for a miracle for the twins, but right now they needed their sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(The next morning)

Kevin yawned and rubbed his eyes awake. He was a little surprised to see he was in his bedroom, last thing he remembered was passing out with his sister on his shoulder, just as exhausted as he was. He checked his watch, it was 10 am, he slept longer than he wanted to. He quickly got dressed and was greeted by a castle guard who promptly sat him down in his bed. The guard had a tray of waffles and orange juice.

"Slow down Kevin, you need to eat first" said the guard

"I can eat later, i need to work, i have less than a day and a half to-

"Don't worry, your sister woke up early this morning, she left 2 hours ago" said the guard

"She left without me?" asked Kevin

"She wanted to see if splitting up would work at getting money faster" said the guard

The 2 heard someone running down the hall. The door to Lucy's room opened and slammed shut quickly.

"She must be back" said the guard

"Can you get her please? I want to talk to her" said Kevin as he ate his waffles

The guard left the room and within a minute, Lucy glitched into Kevin's bedroom.

"Hey sis, so how was-

"Not good" said Lucy

"What'd you do?" asked Kevin

"A few local jobs, and well let's say i did some things" said Lucy nervously

"What'd you do?" asked Kevin

(2 hours ago)

 **Thank you I'm Reader-anon for use of your oc's for this part**

Lucy was at a shop in sugar rush called 'The Loading Station', which made it easier to get apps from the real world into the game world, and brought game world apps to the real world. She was being instructed by backup racer Anjellina Chewvitts on how to work some things.

"I can't believe you of all people would want to work for me" said Anjellina

"I need some money, plus i'm good with these types of things. Speaking of business, is my Pony app almost ready?" asked Lucy

"It should be ready in 3 days time for pickup" said Anjellina

"Sweet. So, what do i do first?" asked Lucy

"You can fix up some corrupted files i have on the computer. You said you know how to work these types of things right?" asked Anjellina

"Of course, i study stuff all the time, i got this" said Lucy

Lucy looked at the computer screen for a cooking app's data, a lot of things Lucy didn't understand. Lucy bit her necklace and looked at the keyboard, Anjellina was watching over her to see if she was capable of doing the job. Lucy hit a few keys and made the file data worse than it was. The computer itself got corrupted. Anjellina pushed Lucy out of the way.

"This mean i don't get the job?" asked Lucy

"Please leave the store" said Anjellina

Outside the store in a van, Sour bill had hired someone to make the computer look like it was being corrupted. He paid the hacker his fee before watching Lucy run out of the store

(Pit Stop)

Lucy was at the business of 2 more Backup racers, Alden Monde and Jojo Potchi. They owned a restaurant called 'The Pit Stop'. The 2 were practicing a magic act and Lucy was handling props. Jojo climbed into a box and Alden shut it tight.

"Ok Princess Lucy-

"Just call me Lucy"

"Ok Lucy, hand me the prop sword" said Alden

Lucy went behind a curtain and pulled out a sword and gave it to Alden. He stuck it in the box, and Jojo screamed, blood leaked out of the box. Alden and Lucy were horrified. Both quickly removed the sword

"What did i just do?" asked Lucy

Alden felt the blade, it was real

"This is a real sword, you made me kill my friend" said Alden

"Does that mean i don't get paid?" asked Lucy

Alden looked at her angrily. Lucy backed up slowly before running away.

Outside, Sour bill was hidden, holding the fake sword props and giggling to himself.

(End flashbacks)

"And you just ran back home?" asked Kevin

"What was i supposed to do?" asked Lucy

Kevin patted his sister on the back.

"Guess we need to work harder. There's more jobs out in the arcade. I hear there's a taste testing in sugar rush for candy, Burger time is looking for cooks, Star fox arcade is looking for pilots among other things" said Kevin

"Yeah right, like Star fox is just gonna hire us like that? We don't know how to fly anything" said Lucy

"You're the best kart racer in the entire game, you're better than mom. Surely you can handle flying an Arwing, and Star fox makes tons of money" said Kevin

"It's worth a try" said Lucy "But we can do that later"

"Lets finish up with jobs here at home first. Besides how bad can taste testing be?" asked Kevin

"At least this time we won't turn into monsters" said Lucy

(Taste lab, somewhere in sugar rush)

The 2 stood at yet another table with something for them to taste. A few gushers lied on a plate.

"If these work, these gushers will cause your heads to stay morphed for at least an hour" said a lollipop scientist behind a window

Kevin grabbed an orange gusher and Lucy a blue gusher. Kevin's head turned into a cherry and Lucy a watermelon..

"I think you messed something up, my candy was orange" said Kevin

"And mine was blue" said Lucy

The scientist wrote some things down on a clipboard

"Ok so there's some glitches in the formula, we'll work on that, but at least your heads are-

Both their heads turned back to normal. The scientist wrote down more things on his clipboard

"Experiment was a failure, morphed into wrong fruits and morphing stayed less time than normal gushers. We better work on that. Ok next test, princess Lucy i think you'll enjoy this one more, we know you like sour stuff. This is an extremely sour candy, kids will love this if it's a success"

"Well bring it in" said Lucy

Sour bill was attempting to replace the candy with something terrible tasting, but he was grabbed and given to Lucy. Without looking she grabbed him and stuck him in her mouth and sucked on him.

"Yep, that's sour alright" said Lucy

Her mouth was forced open from the inside and Sour Bill jumped out

"Your mouth is disgusting and your breath stinks" said Bill before running off

"That's no way to talk to the princess" shouted Lucy

"Ok test over" said the scientist "You can pick up your check in the next room"


	4. Chapter 4

After the taste test, the twins decided to split up for a little bit before meeting by the front of the game.

(With Kevin)

Kevin was talking to backup racer Honey Potts, who owned a honey bee farm.

"I'm really sorry Kevin, but business is slow this time of year, i really can't afford to hire any help right now. I only have enough to support myself and my bees" said Honey

"Oh, ok. Thanks anyway" said Kevin

Honey, not wanting to see him leave sad, thought of something to make him happy, and she got an idea.

"Wait, i can't hire you, but i can give you a few coins if you can do something for me" said Honey

"I'll do anything" said Kevin

"If you can collect some honey from the alpha hive, and bring it to me, i will give you a few extra coins. But i must warn you, the Alpha hive is very grumpy, took me a while to gain their trust" said Honey

"Please, me and my sister do dangerous things all the time, this is nothing" said Kevin

"Ok, suit up and get the honey, i'll be inside" said Honey

(20 minutes later)

Honey was in her house cleaning when she heard screaming. She saw Kevin rush in with a jar and slam the door. There was a loud buzzing outside.

"I see you made them mad" said Honey

"They're monsters, they almost pierced my suit" said Kevin

"Yep they'll do that" said Honey "Well you did the task as planned. And as promised, here's some coins"

Honey handed Kevin 5 gold coins which he stuffed in his pocket.

"Care for something to drink while i speak with them?" asked Honey

He nodded. Kevin was given some juice while Honey spoke to the bees. To kevin it was just a bunch of buzzing sounds she made, but they listened to her and went away. He sighed in relief, and wondered what Lucy was up to.

(Lucy)

Lucy was at yet another backup racer's business, a friend of hers, Reese Caramel, who owned an art business. She was busy painting an ad for a business while Lucy talked to her.

"Please Reese? I really need the money" said Lucy

"I'm sorry Lucy, i really wish i could, but times are tough, i can't afford to hire you, not unless you know someone who needs paintings done. Plus don't forget what you did last time you were in here" said Reese

"That was an accident, i didn't mean to mess up that portrait" said Lucy

"Well still, i'm very sorry, but i can't right now, i hope you understand" said Reese

"Ok, thanks anyway" said Lucy before leaving

The twins ran around the game for another hour, asking racers, citizens, and anyone if they could give them work for quick money, but there wasn't much they could do for anyone. They met outside the game and looked around them, looking for other games to work in.

"I think i should take the star fox job" said Lucy

"You want to split up again?" asked Kevin

"Like i have a choice?" asked Lucy

"Good point, good luck sis, call if you need me, i'm gonna go check out burger time" said Kevin

The 2 ran off in different directions.

(Star Fox Arcade)

Lucy sat at a desk surrounded by different animals from the game, A brown fox named Fox, a blue vixen named Krystal, a frog named Slippy, a bird named Falco, an old rabbit named Peppy, and a robot named ROB. They asked her a few questions like her name, how old was she, what game she was from, why she wanted the job.

"So, do you have any experience flying?" asked Falco

"Well, not exactly" said Lucy

"But you have a drivers license?" asked Fox

Lucy pulled out her drivers license which the team examined, it was real that's for sure.

"I'm the best racer in my game" said Lucy

"And you're only 10 years old? That's very impressive for someone so young" said Slippy

"Look kid, we can't have a 10 year old working in this game" said Falco

"Falco please, at least give the girl a chance in the simulator, let her prove herself" said Krystal

"You're right Krystal. Ok Lucy, if you want to work here as a backup pilot, you'll have to prove yourself" said Fox

"I must warn you, this job ain't easy, not every levels an on rails level, you'll need to know how to fly in all range mode" said Peppy

"I've been through some of the most dangerous games i can think of and survived, i think i can handle a nintendo game" said Lucy

"Ok, if you say so, ROB, prepare the simulator" said Fox

"Yes sir" said ROB

The team led Lucy to another area of the ship, they sat her down in a machine that resembled their arwing fighters and placed a helmet on her, the machine would make her feel like she was flying the real thing. ROB inputted some commands into the trainer when the alarm on the ship went off, it was game time. The team ran to their stations, but peppy stayed behind to finish.

"We'll see how you did when we get back, the trainer will tell us how you did" said Peppy before running off to join ROB

An image appeared on the helmet and Lucy's flight training began.

(With Kevin)

Kevin, dressed as a chef, was running through the burger time game making burgers by running over ingredients, all while being chased by giant sausages and eggs.

"Stay away from me you giant freaks" shouted Kevin

The food continued to chase him.

"I better get paid good for this, why do i think Lucy got the easy job?" asked Kevin

 **Honey Potts belongs to Vickyt36, Reese Caramel belongs to Jubileena**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas to my friends who are reading this. This is for you**

(With Lucy)

Lucy saw herself in space. It was a beautiful sight to see as she practiced flying her Arwing, it was a very simple task. She had no trouble whatsoever. ROB spoke to her.

"Incoming enemies, Star Wolf. If you can beat Star Wolf then you can beat anyone. Defeat Star Wolf to pass the test" said ROB

"Star wolf?" asked Lucy

3 red spaceships flew towards Lucy's ship from the distance. This was Star Wolf, led By Wolf who was a wolf, Leon a lizard, and Panther a, well panther.

"You're on our turf now Star Fox" said Wolf

"I'll enjoy tormenting you before i cook you" said Leon

"Allow me to introduce myself, i am Panther, and all who see my rose meet death" said Panther

The ships zoomed past hers and prepared to attack, Lucy did the same.

(With Kevin)

Kevin was in a Sonic the hedgehog game trying to grab gold rings, but every time he did they disappeared. This angered him

"Where are all these gold rings going?" asked Kevin

A buzz bomber shot him and the rings scattered all around him. Kevin groaned

(Lucy)

"Hit me again and your life is as good as gone" said Panther

Lucy fired a few more shots and took him down. Lucy was an excellent flyer as she was a driver, not it was just her and wolf.

"You're good, but i'm better" said Wolf

Wolf managed to fly behind Lucy and shoot her ship, damaging it heavily

"I can't shake this guy" said Lucy

"Any last words?" asked Wolf

Lucy somersaulted her ship behind wolf and fired a bomb at him

"I, CAN'T, LOSE!" shouted Wolf before being destroyed

'Simulation complete'

The simulator turned off and Lucy found herself back in the great fox with the star fox team applauding her.

"Well, looks like you are a good flyer after all" said Falco

"Kid, i'd like to welcome you to the star fox team, you start next week. Now go home and get some rest, or get some lunch or something, on us" said Fox before handing her a check for 50 bucks. Lucy smiled and walked away, she had a job, but she didn't start til next week, that's if her mom and dad let her keep the job. She texted Kevin, and the 2 met for lunch in burger time, Lucy paying.

"Nothings working, we can't replace the tv by tomorrow, it's impossible" said Kevin "Please tell me you had better luck than i did?" asked Kevin

"I got the job, but i don't start til next week" said Lucy

"Scrap. What are we gonna do now?" asked Kevin

Lucy got a text from Vanellope, it wasn't good for them.

"Bad news, mom and dad are coming home early, tonight" said Lucy

Both sipped their sodas before spitting them out.

"Mom and dad are gonna be home early? What're we gonna do?" asked Kevin

"Quick, we need to get home" said Lucy

Both twins ran home as fast as they could back home and into the media room. Both twins started throwing games off shelves.

"There's gotta be a game we can make quick money in" said Kevin

Lucy pulled out a game, Batman Arkham City, she remembered something about it, she did it once and never thought she'd have to do it again, but she had no choice.

"Weapons testing, we can do weapons testing in this game. The guards in this game pay good money to have weapons tested, a lot. I can't believe i forgot about it til now" said Lucy

Kevin smiled and hugged his sister. They grabbed a ps3 and took it to his room, hooked it up, and jumped inside with the game jumping device. This was their last chance to earn money. Little did they know, that not long after they jumped in, Sour Bill entered the bedroom and followed them inside.

(Batman Arkham City, Prison Entrance)

"Forgot how cold it was in this game" said Lucy

Both twins shivered, they were inside a building but it was still cold. TYGER Security guards were there to help them with weapons testing. The 2 were ordered to remove their jackets before the test could begin. This made the twins even colder, but they had no choice.

"So, where are the weapons?" asked Kevin "Do we get to shoot a gun?"

A couple guards looked at each other before looking back at the twins. They approached them and tased them with stun sticks, hard. Their screams could be heard outside by other prisoners.

"Hate to be whoever's in there" said a Penguin thug


	6. Chapter 6

(Somewhere in Arkham City)

Sour Bill was walking around, trying to get some thugs attention. A few ran up to him

"Hey you, little green guy"

"Come here i'm gonna kick your-

"Before you do anything, i have a proposition for you. How would you all like to earn some money?" asked Bill

"How much?" asked a 2 face thug

He threw a bag of gold coins on the ground which the thugs took

"Real gold, these will fetch a hefty fine price" said a normal prisoner

Sour bill showed them a picture of Lucy and Kevin.

"These 2 will be carrying a big check from the guards worth a lot of money. Stop them from leaving with the check and its yours" said Bill

"Deal" said the prisoners

"So where are they?" asked a 2 face thug

Sour Bill gave them their location.

(With Lucy and Kevin)

The 2 were squirming on the ground from being shocked so much.

"Test was a success. Good. Now next test we need a volunteer. Which one of you wants to make an extra grand?" asked a guard

Kevin got up first and the guards held him against a wall. Lucy got up to see a guard point their gun at him

"NO"

Lucy bolted up and grabbed her brother before the guard fired. The bullet bounced off them, the heart on Lucy's necklace faintly glowed upon being fired on, she covered it quickly. Upon seeing they weren't hurt by the bullet, the guard fired more at their legs. Lucy held her brother, the bullets wouldn't hurt them as long as she touched her brother. The guard threw his gun in frustration.

"How is that possible?" asked the guard

"Maybe it's the girl, she ran next to him before the shots were fired" said another guard

Lucy was grabbed

"How are you blocking those bullets? Are you freaks like the others? Answer me or i'll shoot him without you by his side" said the guard

"Sis, do it. That secret was gonna be found out by others eventually" said Kevin

Lucy sighed and faced the guard before pointing to her necklace

"My necklace is charmed to make me and anyone i touch bulletproof" said Lucy

Lucy was shot at by a few guards, they didn't hold back, firing their entire magazines at Lucy. The heart on her necklace glowed, all the bullets bounced off an invisible shield surrounding her. A bald man with glasses and wearing a white lab coat entered the area, slowly clapping.

"Impressive. And how does this necklace of yours protect you?" asked the bald man

"My brother told me while i was in a coma that he took it from me, gave it to a part time friend, and she made it magical or something like that" said Lucy

The man turned to Kevin

"Allow me to introduce myself, i am professor Hugo Strange, the head of Arkham City. This process your friend did, can it make anything bulletproof?"

"I don't know, i only tried it on my sisters necklace as a way of saying, i'm sorry for all the pain i've caused you" said Kevint

"I would like to discuss more of this with you in the future, here's my card. The test is over" said Strange

Strange gave Kevin a business card and a check for volunteering, 1500 dollars. More than enough for him and Lucy to pay for a new tv. He wanted to hug Strange right now, but felt that would be a bad idea, he wasn't bulletproof like Lucy was. He and Lucy put their jackets back on and walked back into the freezing cold Arkham City.

"Wish we brought clothes much warmer than this" said Kevin

"Well it is April back home so we didn't know" said Lucy

"Luckily the portal isn't that far away" said Kevin

"Hey kids, you're gonna get your butts kicked" shouted someone

Lucy and kevin turned to see a bunch of prisoners running towards them. Lucy rolled her eyes and raised both her arms, lifting all the prisoners.

"What's going on here?" asked a prisoner

"Having force powers has benefits" said Lucy

She used the force to knock everyone in the head and sent them hard onto the ground.

"Good one sis" said Kevin

The 2 were knocked in the heads by a baseball bat, knocking them out. The thug with the bat searched them and found the check in kevin's pocket. He ran off happily

"I'm buying my way out of here" said the thug


	7. Chapter 7

(1 hour later)

Lucy and Kevin, holding the back of their heads, had finally left Arkham City and were back in Kevin's room. Their bodies were cold, they were bundled up in the blanket on Kevin's bed, trying to get warm. They were watching tv, figuring it would be the last time they would for a while. They had failed, they were gonna get grounded so badly for what they did. They sat quietly, waiting for the end.

"Kids, we're home"

The 2 walked into the hallway and saw their parents.

"Hi mom, dad" said the twins

"Enjoy your trip?" asked Kevin

"Sure did. We have a few things to say first though. We'd like to have a talk with you 2 in a bit but first, check out this brand new tv i won in a raffle" said Rancis

A big box was rolled in front of them, a 75 inch tv. The twins eyes widened seeing it.

"We're gonna put it in the media room. But before we do, sour Bill called us, he told us you were bad, said you broke something" said Vanellope

Sour Bill was standing behind Rancis and Vanellope, facing the twins, smiling and laughing silently to himself, thinking he won. The twins froze in terror.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to break the tv, we were just having fun is all playing games" said Lucy

"Kids, you're not in trouble" said Rancis

"What?" asked the twins

"What?" asked Bill

"We knew when you broke the tv the minute it happened. We were mad at you at first, but after learning how much hard work you did to try and replace it-

"Wait, how'd you know about all that?" asked Kevin

"I have anti theft trackers on all the electronics. If something breaks or is stolen, i'll know about it. I also have cameras hidden in the throne room and a few hallways that recorded what you and the workers said." said Vanellope

"So we're not grounded?" asked Kevin

"Oh you're both grounded, but only for 2 days since you actually tried to fix the mistake yourselves" said Rancis

"And you're going to finish paying off that debt with the job you're going to keep Lucy" said Vanellope

"How'd you know about-

"Some guy named Rob called me asking for my permission to let you work next week. You put me and your father as in case of emergency numbers on your application. Heard you're a good flyer, can't wait to see you in action" said Vanellope

"Hold it, hold it, they break an expensive tv and you're just letting them off the hook so easily? They should be grounded and punished more severely than that for what they did" said Bill

Vanellope grabbed Bill

"And i have words to say to you Bill. I'm in charge of firing people, not you. And you shouldn't underestimate my kids. They aren't perfect yes"

"She almost killed us all with that virus she unleashed" said Bill

"Yes Lucy did that, yes kevin can be irresponsible, but they know how to work things out in the end. You ought to give my kids more credit than you do. And i see you threaten my workers again i'll fire you. Now get out of my sight" said Vanellope

She threw him across the hall and he scurried off. The family went to the media room to see the broken tv.

"We're sorry about that" said Lucy

"We didn't mean to break it, we were just playing" said Kevin

"That's the thing about wii motes, never know when they're gonna slide off your hands" said Rancis

The family along with the kids helped put up the tv with some workers help. The old tv was disposed of and everything was hooked up. The kids went to their bedrooms to serve their grounding, it wasn't that bad, 2 days, they could handle it, they had each other to play with. Rancis and Vanellope on the other hand were playing the same Wii game the twins were playing the day they left. Rancis had the strap to the wii mote secured on his wrist, but when he attempted to throw a pitch, the remote slipped from his hand and broke the tv.

"Guess i didn't secure it tight enough" said Rancis

"You think?" asked Vanellope

Lucy and Kevin entered and saw what happened.

"Maybe we shouldn't play this game" said Lucy

"I agree" said Rancis

"I'll call Felix when he returns from vacation" said Vanellope


End file.
